


Wintersend Exchange 2016

by anaeolist



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaeolist/pseuds/anaeolist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art fill for the Wintersend Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wintersend Exchange 2016

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunspeared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunspeared/gifts).



> Happy Wintersend Exchange! This was really enjoyable to work on and I hope it suits what you were looking for <3 Leliana/Josephine is the centre of my SOUL, always.

A take on their first meeting.


End file.
